Operation Dunkelstahlschwingen Wiki
Kategorie:Wiki Dunkelstahlschwingen ist ein Plan, den Clan noch größer aufleben zu lassen, als er jemals war. Hier mal mein neues Konzept, das ich plante. Ich möchte beweisen, dass ich den Clan eher doch gut anführen könnte, und eine Trainings-Map ist schon fast fertig. Da fehlt nur noch wenig. Und das Konzept und die Ausführung der Pläne dienen auch dazu, meine Fehler gut zu machen. Und diesmal wird mich nichts mehr zum Aufgeben zwingen. Ich habe schon bereits meine schlimmsten Alpträume durchgemacht und alles gesehen, was ich nicht sehen wollte und nie erwartet habe. Und doch habe ich jetzt den Willen zum Kämpfen. Rang-System Im Clan gibt es natürlich auch Ränge. Hier mal das System: Erstes System bei unter 50 Mitgliedern ~Anführer (Hat die oberste Entscheidungsgewalt über den Clan und ist durch seine enorm hohen Rechte, die die komplette Verwaltung des Clans und derer Mitglieder ermöglichen, de jure und de facto der Alleinherrscher des Clans.) ~Oberster Richter (Der oberste Richter ist der Stellvertreter des Anführers und hat Entscheidungsgewalt über niedere Clanmitglieder. Es kann immer nur einen obersten Richter geben, jedoch kann in Krisenzeiten ein zweiter oberste Richter eingesetzt werden. Er kann niederrangige Mitglieder direkt bannen, ohne den Anführer fragen zu müssen.) ~Richter (Richter haben eine Entscheidungsgewalt über niederrangige Mitglieder, und das Recht, normale Mitglieder ohne Anführer-Erlaubnis zu bannen, jedoch müssen sie bei Elite-Mitglieder und Generälen den Anführer um Erlaubnis bitten. Gemeinsam mit den Anführer und den obersten Richter haben sie die Erlaubnis, bei politischen Treffen dabei zu sein, und dass jedes wichtige politische Treffen jeden Richter mitgeteilt wird, bevor es stattfindet. Es darf nur 5 Richter geben, jedoch dürfen Richter abgesetzt werden, falls sich ein Mitglied als besser als einen der Richter beweißt.) ~General (Generäle haben Entscheidungsgewalt über normale Mitgliedern und Eliten. Sie haben das Recht, komplette Clankriege zu organisieren, ohne den Anführer zuvor fragen zu müssen, wie auch das Kommandanten-Recht in Schlachten.) ~Elite (Elite-Mitglieder sind Mitglieder, die hervorragende Skills haben, jedoch nicht bereit/auserwählt sind, einen höheren Posten zu bekommen. Sie haben das Kommandanten-Recht in Schlachten.) ~Mitglied (Mitglieder haben wie jede höhere Stufe das Recht, an Clankriegen teilzunehmen, Belohnungen zu gewinnen, und sich offiziell als Clanmitglied zu bezeichnen.) ~Rekruten (Der Rekruten-Rang ist für jeden, der keine großen Skills hat, aber im Clan beitreten möchte und der eingetragen wurde. Sie sollten in ihren ersten drei Wochen im Clan ein Training absolvieren.) Zweites System bei über 50 Mitgliedern ~Anführer (Hat die oberste Entscheidungsgewalt über den Clan und ist durch seine enorm hohen Rechte, die die komplette Verwaltung des Clans und derer Mitglieder ermöglichen, de jure und de facto der Alleinherrscher des Clans.) ~Oberster Richter (Der oberste Richter ist der Stellvertreter des Anführers und hat Entscheidungsgewalt über niedere Clanmitglieder. Es kann immer nur einen obersten Richter geben, jedoch kann in Krisenzeiten ein zweiter oberste Richter eingesetzt werden. Er kann niederrangige Mitglieder direkt bannen, ohne den Anführer fragen zu müssen.) ~Exekutor (Exekutoren sind loyale Diener des Anführers und nehmen Aufträge an. Sie dürfen bei ihren Aufträgen (falls nötig), sogar Regeln des Clans brechen, sofern dies nicht gefährlich gegenüber den Clan oder dessen Ehre ist.) ~Außenposten-Verwalter (Falls der Clan sich auch auf andere Spiele/Websiten ausbreitet, der Anführer jedoch keinen Zugriff auf das Spiel/die Website hat, wird der nächst-höchstrangige (außer Exekutor), der das Spiel/die Website betreten kann, dort die Dinge verwalten, hat jedoch nicht das Recht, die Verfassung des Clans zu ändern. Falls aber auch kein Oberster Richter nicht für ein gewähltes Spiel/Website in der Lage ist, wird einer der Richter mit dem Titel ausgewählt.) ~Richter (Richter haben eine Entscheidungsgewalt über niederrangige Mitglieder, und das Recht, normale Mitglieder ohne Anführer-Erlaubnis zu bannen, jedoch müssen sie bei Elite-Mitglieder und Generälen den Anführer um Erlaubnis bitten. Gemeinsam mit den Anführer und den obersten Richter haben sie die Erlaubnis, bei politischen Treffen dabei zu sein, und dass jedes wichtige politische Treffen jeden Richter mitgeteilt wird, bevor es stattfindet. Es darf nur 5 Richter geben, jedoch dürfen Richter abgesetzt werden, falls sich ein Mitglied als besser als einen der Richter beweißt.) ~General (Generäle haben Entscheidungsgewalt über normale Mitgliedern und Eliten. Sie haben das Recht, komplette Clankriege zu organisieren, ohne den Anführer zuvor fragen zu müssen, wie auch das Kommandanten-Recht in Schlachten.) ~Wächter (Wächter sollten für Ordnung im Clan sorgen und den Clan zusammenhalten. Sie sind unter dem direkten Befehl der Richter, jedoch nicht unter dem der Generäle.) ~Elite (Elite-Mitglieder sind Mitglieder, die hervorragende Skills haben, jedoch nicht bereit/auserwählt sind, einen höheren Posten zu bekommen. Sie haben das Kommandanten-Recht in Schlachten.) ~Mitglied (Mitglieder haben wie jede höhere Stufe das Recht, an Clankriegen teilzunehmen, Belohnungen zu gewinnen, und sich offiziell als Clanmitglied zu bezeichnen.) ~Rekruten (Der Rekruten-Rang ist für jeden, der keine großen Skills hat, aber im Clan beitreten möchte und der eingetragen wurde. Sie sollten in ihren ersten drei Wochen im Clan ein Training absolvieren.) Clan Regeln Verhaltensregeln -Man sollte niemanden wegen Religion und Herkunft diskriminieren. -Man sollte zu den anderen respektvoll sein. -Man darf niemanden ohne guten Grund hacken. Und falls man jemanden aus Vergeltung hackt, darf man daraus keinen eigenen Profit ziehen und keine unnötige Zerstörung anrichten. -Verrat gegenüber dem Clan ist verboten. -Beschmutzung der Ehre des Clans ist verboten. -Man sollte jedes andere Mitglied respektieren und fair behandeln. -Sei generell fair zu anderen. -Bilder von perversen Dingen sollte man nicht in öffentlichen Clan-Chats senden, und man sollte dies auch nicht zu Mitgliedern im Privat-Chat schicken, es sei denn, euer Gegenüber erlaubt euch dies. Kampf-Regeln -Das Nutzen von Hacks ist strengstens verboten. -Im KoGaMa-PvP ist es verboten, 'K' zu drücken, wenn man sich im Kampf, auf der Flucht, oder bei einem Angriff befindet, oder einen Angriff plant, oder aber auch Gegner in der Nähe sind. -Sei fair zu den anderen. -Falls man sich im Clankrieg befindet, sollte man seinen Kommandanten (Höchstrangiger auf dem Schlachtfeld) gehorchen, und zuvor noch alle Kommando-Codes auswendig kennen, oder zumindenst die Codes erkennen. -In Clankriegen sollte man Angriffe auf Teammitglieder möglichst vermeiden, falls die Kriegsmap eine ohne Team-System ist. -Rückzug ist nicht gestattet. Man darf die Map mitten im Clankrieg nur verlassen, wenn man in Reallife wichtige Dinge zu erledigen hat, essen muss oder im selben Moment von jemanden in einer anderen Map erwartet wird und dies wichtig ist. Auch wird man keine Bestrafung erlangen, wenn man vom Game gekickt wird (Man sollte möglichst wieder zurückkommen), oder wenn man Internet-Probleme oder PC-Probleme bekommt. -Herausforderungen an den Clan von anderen Clans dürfen nur von Mitgliedern, die das Training absolviert/schon bereits gute Skills haben, angenommen werden, und müssen in dem Fall sogar angenommen werden, weil unser Clan ist nicht feige. Regeln im Projekt-Bau -Es ist verboten, Projekte anderer zu zerstören. -Respektiere den Owner und seine Pläne. -Es ist verboten, sexuelles Zeug, oder Nazi-Zeug, wie auch weitere rassistisch gemeinten Dinge in wichtigen Projekten einzubauen. ~Falls man einen Regelbruch begeht, wird man vom Clan verbannt. Wie lange, kommt auf die Schwere der Tat an. Man kann auch für immer vom Clan verbannt werden. Kommando-Codes Kommando-Codes sollen kurze Zeichen sein, die im Clankrieg schnell geschrieben werden können, und auch die Befehle verschleiern sollen, damit Gegner den nächsten Zug des Clans nicht direkt wissen können. Falls ein Kommandant oder ein auserwähltes Mitglied einen Kommando-Code schreiben will, muss er mit einem '#' beginnen, damit man dies leichter erkennen kann. #ATF = Attack the Fortress = Angriff auf die gegnerische Festung. Kann mit zusätzlichen Codes besser koordiniert werden. #FA = Free Attack = Frei-Angriff. Sobald dieser Befehl vom Kommandant ausgesprochen wird, kann jedes Mitglied unabhängig voneinander agieren, ohne einer bestimmten Richtung zu folgen, solange bis ein neuer Befehl gerufen wird. #DTF = Defense the Fortress = Verteidigung der Festung. Man sollte seine eigene Festung vor Feinden verteidigen. #DTG = Defense the Group = Gruppen-Verteidigung. Man sollte eine bestimmte Gruppe an einem bestimmten Punkt verteidigen. #FF = Free-Fight = Man sollte sich direkt freikämpfen, wenn man eingekesselt wird. #TE = Tank Escort = Panzereskorte. In der Panzereskorte sollen ein oder mehrere ausgewählte Spieler zu einem bestimmten Ort eskortiert werden. Der oder die gewählten Spieler werden von 3-6 Spielern mit Bazooka, Flammenwerfer oder anderen sehr starken Waffen begleitet. Die äußeren Spieler, also die Begleitung, sollte die inneren Spieler, also die gewählten, verteidigen. Kann gut als Vorstoß gegen feindliche Festungen verwendet werden. #W? = Weapon Command = Waffen-Wahlkommando. Der Kommandant kann durch dieses Kommando die Hauptwaffe der Gruppe entscheiden, indem er zum Beispiel #WBAZOOKA sagt. #DTC = Defense the Commander = Verteidigt den Kommandant. Mehrere Spieler sollten den Kommandeur verteidigen. Maps des Clans -Hauptquartier: Dient Repräsentations-Zwecken, und der Bau eines Zimmers dort gilt als ein Privileg, das nur den höchsten Mitgliedern gestattet ist. Die Map kann auch als Treffpunkt für den Clan dienen, und kann auch für Zeremonien verwendet werden. -Trainingsmap: Sollte zum Training für den Clan dienen und ist speziell für die gedacht, die in den ersten drei Wochen ein Training durchmachen müssen. Das Training selbst muss nicht drei Wochen dauern, gilt aber erst als beendet, wenn das Mitglied als Kriegstauglich angesehen wird. -Turniermap: Die Turnier-Map ist für Turniere des Clans, wo man Preise gewinnen kann. Preise wie Anerkennung, Ruhm, spezielle Titel, Trophäen, Gold oder Modellen (die von guten Modellbauern gebaut werden.) Sonstige dem Clan angehörige Einrichtungen -Dakusuchiru Gundan Discord Server: Der Clan hat auch einen eigenen Discord-Server, der offen für alle ist. Jedoch gibt es dort auch Channel, die speziell für den Clan sind. -Homepage des Clans: Informationen zum Clan. -Minecraft-Server des Clans: Ist noch im Bau und sollte ein Minecraft-Server für Clanmitglieder, die über Minecraft verfügen, sein. Er steht unter der Kontrolle des Serverleiters und wie alle anderen Einrichtungen und Maps des Clans unter der Kontrolle des Anführers. Trophäen Im Clan wird es verschiedene Arten von Trophäen geben, die für jedes Mitglied in der Halle der Trophäen, welche sich in der Turnier-Map befinden wird, gedacht sind, und erst verdient werden müssen. Je mehr Trophäen mehr hat, desto größer ist der eigene Ruhm, und desto höher ist die Chance, in eine höhere Klassifizierung aufgenommen zu werden, wie auch die Chance, ein Elite-Mitglied oder sogar General zu werden. Jedoch werden die Trophäen eines Mitglieds gelöscht, wenn er den Clan verlässt, oder er vom Clan für eine Zeit oder für immer verbannt wird, und falls das Mitglied wieder in den Clan kommt, müsste er sich die Trophäen wieder neu verdienen. Für eine Trophäe bekommt man Punkte. Turnier-Trophäen Oculus Killing -Oculus-Expert: Töte 200 Oculus in 10 Minuten. (100 P) -Oculus-Trick-Killer: In der Oculus-Arena in einer Stufe 1-Runde solltest du mindestens 20 Oculus mit auffälligen Trick-Shots vernichten. Gilt nur, wenn ein dem Clan treuer Schiedsrichter dies ebenfalls beobachtet hat. (200 P) -Jumper: Töte in einer Stufe 1-Runde jeden Oculus, aber erst, nachdem du einmal auf sein Auge gesprungen bist und dich in der Luft über ihn befindest. (200 P) -God Mode Easy: Töte in einer Stufe 1-Runde jeden Oculus, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. (300 P) -God Mode Normal: Töte in einer Stufe 2-Runde jeden Oculus, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. (400 P) -God Mode Hard: Töte in einer Stufe 3-Runde jeden Oculus, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. (500 P) -God Mode Badass: Töte in allen drei Stufen jeden Oculus, ohne Schaden zu nehmen, und das an nur einem einzigen Tag. (1000 P) -Swordmaster: Töte in allen drei Stufen jeden Oculus nur mit dem Schwert. (1000 P) -White Angel: Überlebe ohne Waffen in einer Stufe 2-Arena, ohne einmal zu sterben, solange bis die Zeit abläuft. (600 P) -Nightmare of Oculus: Gewinne alle Trophäen, die für den Kampf gegen Oculus gedacht sind. (5000 P) Player versus Player -Slayer: Töte 5 mal in einem Team-Duell, ohne selber draufzugehen. (100 P) -Massmurder: Töte in einem Deathmatch jeden Spieler, ohne einmal zu sterben. (300 P) -Nemesis: Konzentriere dich auf einem bestimmten Spieler und töte ihn 5 x hintereinander, ohne dabei einen anderen Spieler zu töten oder zu sterben. (500 P) -One-Man-Army: Überlebe in einem Deathmatch und töte so viele, wie du kannst, ohne ein einziges Mal zu sterben. (600 P) -Deus Ex: Töte in einem Deathmatch, Duell oder Team-Duell jeden Spieler und gewinne es, ohne auch nur einen einzelnen Schaden zu nehmen. (1000 P) -Osiris: Gewinne alle Spieler vs Spieler Trophäen. (3000 P) Building -Master Game-Builder: Baue ein sehr gutes Spiel, was vielen Leuten Spaß macht und einzigartige Elemente hat. (200 P) -Pro Model Builder: Baue 5 sehr detaillierte und gute Modelle. (300 P) -Builder of Avatars: Baue 3 richtig gute Avatare. (400 P) -Master Game-Designer: Sei dafür verantwortlich, dass ein Spiel gut aussieht und das Design einzigartig ist. (400 P) -Pro Builder: Sei in allen Bereichen des Bauens gut genug, um es mit den besten Buildern aufnehmen zu können. (5000 P) *Alle Building Trophäen können auch schon freigeschaltet sein, wenn man diesen Erfolg in der Vergangenheit bewältigte, und diese werden bei Wiedereintritt eines Mitglieds wieder hergestellt, es sei denn, der Spieler kommt vom rechten Weg ab. 3000 P=Ninja=Trophäe 5000 P=Elite=Man bekommt das Kommandanten-Recht über normale Mitglieder. 6000 P=Samurai=Trophäe 10000 P=Sensei=Trophäe 12000 P=General=Man kann Clankriege unabhängig vom Anführer organisieren und hat auch die normale Überwachungs-Kontrolle über normale Mitglieder und das Prüfungs-Recht über die Eliten. Turnier-Stufen Oculus Oculus Arena -Stufe 1: Die leichte Stufe, die eher für Anfänger gedacht ist. -Stufe 2: Für fortgeschrittenere Spieler. Die ersten Oculus mit voller Reichweite, jedoch nur mittlere Agressivität. -Stufe 3: Für hartgesottene. Die meisten Oculus haben volle Reichweite und volle Agressivität. Player versus Player Duell Es wird verschiedene Duell-Umgebungen geben. Zwei Spieler bekämpfen sich mit einer bestimmten, oder einer vom Spieler gewählten Waffe. Team-Duell (Team-Deathmatch) Ein Duell zwischen zwei oder mehreren Teams, wo am Ende nur ein Team überleben kann. Deathmatch Jeder gegen jeden. Spieler kann nur einmal oder mehrmals spawnen (Kommt auf die Arena an.) Gladiatoren-Turnier In einer kleineren Arena werden mehrere Duelle ausgeführt, wo es am Ende nur einen Sieger geben kann. Jeder, der mitmacht, kann nur einmal kämpfen. Kann monatlich durchgeführt werden. Luft-Kampf Ein Kampf mit Jetpacks und Geschwindigkeits-Packs in der Luft. Building Modell-Wettkampf Zwei oder mehrere Spieler treten in einem Wettkampf an, wo es darum geht, das beste Modell von den Teilnehmern zu bauen. Gebiets-Wettkampf Zwei oder mehrere Spieler bekommen ein Gebiet zugesprochen, und der Spieler, der sein Gebiet am besten gestaltet, hat gewonnen. Story-Page des Clans Eine Wikia-Seite, wo nur Mitglieder des Clans Zugriff haben, und dort können sie ihre eigenen Geschichten posten. Es wird eine deutsche und eine englische Version davon geben. Regeln für die Story: -Keine Bilder mit sexuellen Inhalten. -Keine rassistische Propaganda -Zerstört keine Geschichten, die nicht euch gehören. Ehrenkodex des Clans Der Ehrenkodex des Clans ist auch noch das Motto des Clans. Er lautet: . For the Honor, for the Glory, we fight! Our Pride will bring us ahead! For the Honor, for the Glory, we united! With united Power nothing is impossible! For the Honor, for the Glory, we go ahead! Under the White-Black-Red Flag of the Dark Wing Eagle! . It surrounds us.. It strengthens us.. It follow us.. It help us.. It bring us ahead.. The Darkness is meant. . For the Honor, for the Glory, we enter the Map! With burning Ambitions and the strong Fight Will, we go confident of Victory ahead! For the Honor, for the Glory, we destroy them all! Fear, Screams, Suffer, Death, Blood and Flames everywhere! For the Honor, for the Glory, we end this Fight! In the golden Victory Shine we go ahead! . It surrounds us.. It strengthens us.. It follow us.. It help us.. It bring us ahead.. The Fire of Justice is meant. . For the Honor, for the Glory, we protect our Honor! Our Justice Will is the Key to the Win! For the Honor, for the Glory, we don't let others take something from us! Because we stand everytime up, no matter how down we are! For the Honor, for the Glory, we see ahead! And we will success our big Goal! .' Und die deutsche Version lautet: . Für die Ehre, für den Ruhm, kämpfen wir! Unser Stolz treibt uns nach vorn! Für die Ehre, für den Ruhm, sind wir vereinigt! Und mit vereinter Kraft ist nichts unmöglich! Für die Ehre, für den Ruhm, schreiten wir voran! Unter der weißschwarzroten Flagge des Dunkelschwingen-Adlers! . Es umgibt uns.. Es stärkt uns.. Es folgt uns.. Es hilft uns.. Es bringt uns nach vorn.. Die Dunkelheit ist gemeint. . Für die Ehre, für den Ruhm, betreten wir das Game! Mit brennendem Ehrgeiz und starken Kampfeswillen ist uns der Sieg schon sicher! Für die Ehre, für den Ruhm, zerstören wir sie alle! Furcht, Schreie, Leid, Tod, Flammen und Blut überall! Für die Ehre, für den Ruhm, beenden wir den Kampf! Im goldenen Schein des Sieges schreiten wir voran! . Es umgibt uns.. Es stärkt uns.. Es folgt uns.. Es hilft uns.. Es bringt uns nach vorn... Das Feuer der Gerechtigkeit ist gemeint. . Für die Ehre, für den Ruhm, verteidigen wir unseren Ruhm! Unser gerechter Wille ist der Schlüssel zum Sieg! Für die Ehre, für den Ruhm, lassen wir uns nichts nehmen! Weil wir immer wieder aufstehen, egal wie hart es uns trifft!' Und wir werden unser Ziel erreichen!__ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__